a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knit necktie and a method of producing the same.
b. Prior Art
In production of a knit necktie which is generally used conventionally, using a small circular knitting machine of a single cylinder type, a knitting yarn and a knitting texture are changed over to successively knit a rear apron portion, a neckband portion and a front apron portion into tubular knit fabrics having different widths from each other, and in a later step, an opening at an end portion of the front apron side is seamed with inside out to close up the same and simultaneously form an apron tipping portion of a triangular or rectangular shape.
Consequently, the end portion of the necktie becomes thicker than the other portion and it is difficult to form a sharp apron tipping portion. Besides, the special seaming step described above must be involved, and the process of production is complicated.